mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Crewes
Charles Crewes (February 11th, 1972) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Darlene Crewes and Edward Crewes. His father was a Chef, who taught him to cook. But Charles didn't want to be a chef. He wanted to join the police force. In 1990, he joined the Indigo Bay Police Force. He was partnered with Brent Farkes, who was also his best friend. In 1993 he spent two years in prison working undercover in order to get names of members of a gang ont he outside. In 1995 he was released after having caught several criminals, but he came out a changed man. He had to study Zen in order to maintain himself in prison. Upon getting out he began dating Karen Crewes, at the time Karen Renard. He was also promoted to Detective along with his partner. A year later, he and Karen got married. Another year later, and he and Karen had their firrst son, Matt Crewes. In 2000 his wife graduated from college and got a job as an English Teacher at Six Sisters High School. In 2003, Detective Crewes discovered that some evidence went missing that shouldn't have, and requested that Mayor Luther Pryce look into it more. But the Mayor assured him nothing more was going on. So he let it go. But in 2008, Kendall Brody brought it to the attention of Mayor Natalia Pryce and even when she wanted to do nothing, Detective Brody brought most of the police force down, including her own father Chief Leroy Brody Afterwards, she was named Chief of Police over him, though Charles felt that she deserved it. It was around that time that Roman Nicolescu approached him with a deal. Nicolescu wanted a Dirty Cop on his side, but Crewes turned him down. Roman swore revenge on him, but turned up dead in Shadow Valley a few months later. He figured out that Cyan Lynn was an Assassin, and that she killed Roman. But he had no proof. He continued working under Chief Kendall Brody. During the Gemini Murders, he helped investigators look into the murders, and met with Cyan Lynn again. Charles was eventually kidnapped by Garrett Mikolvich who was working for Lilith Winchester. Charles managed to killed Mikolvich and escape. After Cara Leigh was arrested, Charles continued working as the Lt. at the Indigo Bay Police Department. =Childhood= Growing up, Charles always wanted to help people. But his father wanted him to become a Chef. His father owned his own restaurant. But Charles never was interested in cooking. He always wanted to be a cop. He did however learn how to cook, and enjoyed eating the food his father cooked. =High School= In High School, Charles was fairly popular. He attended Six Sisters High School He played Football in high school. Lumen Downs was in a grade a year ahead of him. Though he didn't know her very well, he knew that she had a reputation. Charles did fairly well in school. =Joining the Force= After graduating high school, Charles joined the Police Department. He was partnered with Brent Farkes. He and Brent quickly became good friends. The two worked together for three years on the force. They were able to trust each other with their lives. Charles liked being an officer on the force. His father eventually accepted his choices. =Two years undercover= In 1993, Charles was sent to work undercover in prison. Being a cop, he found it very difficult to get on anyone's good side. But he managed to make friends. He took out his enemies with brute force, and gained a reputation as the toughest prisoner there. While there, he passed information on to his superiors about what he heard. He managed to help put a lot of people away. After two years, he was finally released. He was then promoted to Detective for his work. =Marriage= After being released from prison, he met Karen Renard. The two began dating. And after a year of dating, they got married. A year later they had a son together. They named him Matt. Three years later, Karen took a job at Six Sisters High School. Charles and Karen were happy in Indigo Bay. In 2003, Crewes discovered that some cocaine had went missing from evidence, and tried reporting it to Mayor Luther Pryce. But Mayor Pryce assured him that nothing was wrong. So he let it go. He trie dkeeping an eye on the situation himself, but was stopped at every corner. =Becoming Lt.= In 2008 Kendall Brody went to the Mayor with evidence of corruption within the force, and pushed the issue hard. She found more evidnece than he had. Crewes was given consideration to be the next chief. But ultimately Kendall was chosen instead. Charles felt that she was the best choice, and that she was a better cop than he was. She then named him her Lt. He was investigating the death of Andre Smithers that same year, when he found some interesting information -- Smithers was likely an assassin. His only suspect was Cyan Lynn, a girl who was connected to the murder only by following a trail of a dog that Cyan had befriended. Crewes figured out that Cyan was an assassin. But she managed to elude capture by pouring coke in his gas tank. Around this time, Roman Nicolescu approached him to become an associate of his. But Crewes turned him down. A couple of months later, Roman Nicolescu turned up dead with two gunshots to the head, exactly like Smithers had. Crewes figured out that Cyan had kiled him. He figured 'good for her.' His relationship with his son had dwindled because of him being a police officers. Matt didnt' want to be a cop. Charles didn't care if his son became one or not, he just wanted him to not break the law. Matt would often act out. His wife was promoted in 2010 to head of the English Department. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Detective Crewes assisted investigators in the search. He was also kidnapped by Garrett Miklovich under the order of Lilith Winchester. But Detective Crewes killed Garrett, and escaped his captors. =Later Life= Detective Crewes continued as the Lt. Chief of Police In Indigo Bay under Chief Kendall Brody. He continued working there for a long time, continuing his style of Zen. =Quotes= "What's the point in killing them if they're going to stop chasing you? You have to stop running to kill them. It's countproductive. They clearly won't remember you if you leave that little cirlce. They must go 'oh, that guy. He's hard to catch. He went outside that circle and I am NOT going outside that circle. That'd be tough. No, I'm just going to not report this in the database, and go get a donut. That'll be much easier.'." - on GTAIV "Hmm... I don't know who they are. Do any of us know who we are though? I'd say that the one with blonde hair looks a little like Lumen Downs. At least when she was younger." "Is she a good chief of police? Is she? I don't know. I mean what do you mean by 'good' chief of police. Do you mean like the sliding scale of good versus evil? Because there she's a good chief. Or do you mean is she a good chief of police, in as she does a good job? Well.. she's the boss. If she wasn't the boss, she wouldn't be the boss now would she? So yes, I'd say she does a good job too. So I guess it really didn't matter what you meant by 'good', because either way I could have just said yes." ": Maybe she did. She is attractive. Never tell a woman she's not attractive. She is better looking than I am. It's not entirely impossible for us to have been equal elsewhere, and for the mayor to say "You know, I want a better looking Chief of Police, so even though both are well qualified, I'm going to go with Kendall Brody." But nothing is impossible. Except finding something that IS impossible. That is impossible. Which is a paradox. I like Paradoxes." "That's a good question. Who DO I think it might be? I don't know. Isn't that the best answer for anything? I don't know. And it's true." "aybe because games are fun. I like games. Don't you like games? Or do you not like games? Maybe the killer doesn't like games. Maybe that's why they're killing. Maybe that's why they made this game. They didn't like games, and then made this game, and then hated the game, so they started killing." - on why The Killer did the killer's game "Helpful? Hmmm... well, Lumen Downs has two children, but I think you know that already so is that REALLY helpful? Aric Andrews is married to Justine Andrews. He took her last name. Of course people sometimes just do that. But maybe he had something to hide. Or maybe he hated the name Smith. We'll never know. But we never know anything now do we?" "Important... define important. I mean... everything is important. One time, someone bought gas at the gas station. And then he got to where he was going. To us? That's not important. But to him? I'm sure it was. He might not remember it. But it was important in the long run. But I suppose you're looking for some historical relevance... I don't know. History was... well I did well in it. But I was much better at... actually I wasn't now that I think about it. But still. Not like this town has much historical relevance. It's a small town. And I never really looked into it too much. Maybe I should have." "Hmm... I remember him. Vaguely. Which I guess is ot say that I do remember him. He was a bit chubby. They used to call him Matt Rotound. They weren't very creative. Or maybe they were very creative, but were saving it for someone else..." "How.. yes. When? That's not possible. I mean you'd think nothing was impossible. Wait... NOTHING is impossible. If nothing is something, then something is impossible, therefore something is impossible. But their livers have all been removed, making it very difficult to determine the when." "All of them were young girls. Or maybe they were angels. Or maybe they were young girls who were angels. Maybe Craig was the devil. Maybe Craig wasn't the devil. Maybe the Devil though Craig was worse than he was." "Looking for a soul to steal. So he bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, that he could play better. Too bad for him the judges were angels huh? I mean... talk about cheating against the devil. You'd think he'd be doing the cheating. Or maybe he cheated to lose. Why would he do that? I don't know." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0